The present invention relates to an oil nozzle lock device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an oil nozzle lock device which can fasten an end of a connector adjacent to an oil nozzle.
Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional oil nozzle lock has a male fastener 91 and a female fastener 92 engaging with the male fastener 91. The user should detach the male fastener 91 and the female fastener 92 with two hands. Then the conventional oil nozzle lock encloses a connector in order to fasten the connector adjacent to an oil nozzle.